


Best Friend Etiquette 101

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenges, Drama, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Secrets, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 16:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: "I know your secret."





	Best Friend Etiquette 101

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: February 14, 2108  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: March 4, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 400  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for [Supergirl_TV](https://supergirl-tv.dreamwidth.org)'s [Supergirl 2018 Love Prompt Fest](https://supergirl-tv.dreamwidth.org/11910.html). Prompt: _“I know your secret.”_

Kara shifted uncomfortably under Lena’s steady gaze. Something was up. She could smell it, and it wasn’t Lena’s ridiculously expensive perfume. She adjusted her glasses and smiled.

“Um, can I get you something? Juice, soda, water?”

They were sitting on the sofa in Kara’s apartment and Kara’s throat was suddenly dry. If Lena didn’t want something, she would get a drink for herself.

“I know your secret.”

“Uh, what?” Kara’s hand froze on her glasses frame.

Lena said nothing, staring at Kara with an unreadable expression. The silence stretched to an uncomfortable length before she spoke.

“I never had a best friend, you know? I was never quite sure of the etiquette but I’m pretty sure secrets are a no-no.”

“Well, you’re wrong,” Kara said flatly, catching the surprise that flickered through Lena’s eyes. “Secrets are meant to be kept or shared at the secret holder’s discretion.”

Lena’s eyebrow raised but she said, “Fair enough. I’m afraid that I must be getting Best Friend Etiquette 101 tips from the wrong places.”

“Like soap operas and reality TV shows?” Kara’s tone was deliberately lighthearted teasing.

Lena gracefully took the cue. “Heavens, my secret’s out.”

They laughed and Kara knew she had merely delayed the inevitable, unless she pretended to ignore Lena’s proclamation going forward. She saw the hopeful look in Lena’s eyes and sighed.

“What secret is that?”

“You’re Supergirl.”

Kara wasn’t surprised, though she was half-hoping that it was her love of Boston cream pie doughnuts that Lena had discovered. No such luck.

“I am.” Lena’s surprised expression amused Kara. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For not telling you sooner.” Kara sighed again, knowing she was contradicting herself. “I wanted to, but putting you in the circle puts you at risk. Besides, why bother having a secret identity if you reveal it too often?”

“How many know?”

“My parents and Alex, and a few others at the D.E.O.” She chose not to mention Jimmy. That was a whole other kettle of fish.

“Kara, I promise to keep your secret. No one will ever find out from me.” Lena leaned forward and vowed intensely as if she was swearing fealty to a medieval lord.

Kara took hold of Lena’s hands and squeezed. “I know, and _that’s_ Best Friend Etiquette 101.”

Lena laughed and they celebrated the new level in their friendship with glasses of sparkling Canada Dry ginger ale and happy smiles.


End file.
